Kyle
Five Nights at Shea's Kyle Gender: Male Age: 12 Appearance Kyle has short red hair, and has brown eyes. He wears a light green shirt, red shorts, and black shoes. Behavior Kyle can only be seen during the intro story. Five Nights at Shea's 2 Five Nights at Shea's 3 Five Nights at Shea's 4 Kyle Gender: Male Age: 18 Starting location: New England Storage Active on: Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 5, Night 6 Appearance Kyle has short red hair, and has brown eyes. He wears a light green shirt, red shorts, and black shoes. Behavior Kyle is the person on the phone, and Shea's guide on her fourth night shift. Night 1 “Hello? Oh! Um… hey. Ok, so now let me tell you about this place. Welcome back to the New England Shopping mall, your fourth night shift in your career. It’s Kyle, by the way. Employee #7. So, I need to remind you that the power in the building is a bit, ah… broken. You may need to manually recharge your power every once in awhile. Though when recharging, you can’t use your laptop or cameras, but your vents will remain closed. Now if you look on your right, you can see we set up a panel hooked up the security cameras, so you won’t have to use your laptop. When using the cameras, you can also play audio in certain rooms. Now that will usually attract the figure that’s been walking around. Remember when we moved our lab to the mall? Well… we saw on the security footage that the ghosts went in and screwed around with it. They must have created a clone of YOU or something. So yeah, try playing the audio to lure her around. We don’t know why she’s attracted to it, all we know is that she is. Now if you turn to your left side, I should probably explain how your laptop works. So unlike your last three night shifts, your laptop will be your main line of defense. You can click on the text labelled above to close the individual vents, which you have four of. You can also reboot anything that may go offline. See, some of this equipment was used a long time ago, and it’s barely functional anymore. But the thing you want to watch MOST of is the ventilation. Listen, this place will give you the spooks, and if you let the ventilation go offline, you’ll start seeing some CRAZY stuff. Keep that air flowing, girl. Ok, I’ll leave you to your work. Good luck.” - Kyle, Night 1 Night 2 “Hey, um… I was reminded that I should really go into detail on some things that MIGHT not have been too clear. So, I need to remind you about the importance of having enough power in the building. When recharging, it only really turns off the lights, so anything you change will stay the same such as closing a vent or something like that. You can also recharge when all the power has run out, but the moment the power goes out, the vents are opening and you can't reboot anything, so keep an eye on that. Also, tonight, if you look in that box in the floor, you can see… da da-dada! That puppet mask you used in your second night shift. I mean, it should still work on them, I don’t see why it wouldn’t. I know it won’t work on the clone of you, who is now referred as “Shay”, so… yeah. Keep HER in check with the audio. Um… I think that’s all for tonight… oh, wait, I almost forgot. You see… a week or so ago, I was working the day shift, and the ventilation was REALLY malfunctioning. And I started to see hallucinations. Yeah… I’m guessing the vents are causing us to see things that… aren’t real. Listen, if you ever see one, you WANT to look away before your mind tricks you completely, because I had that happen and it made the vents even WORSE. Be careful tonight.” - Kyle, Night 2 Night 3 “Hey, I have something to share with you. Lydia and I actually discovered something that happened when the animatronics were at the mall. Oh wait, I didn’t tell you. The animatronics were shoved into New England Storage, which is the storage place for the mall, AND where I am right now. But the animatronics are so beat up because there was an animatoaster malfunction which resulted in the explosion that occurred. And Toy Dylan has been acting VERY strange. But anyway, we discovered the reason the animatronics were put in New England Storage. Apparently, one of the characters, well… we haven’t gotten all the details yet, so we don’t know who… had bitten somebody’s head and bit some of it off. I mean, the person did survive, but he had some… intentions… or something. We also haven’t gotten all the details on who was bitten either. Well, I gotta leave you, it’s about time for me to head home. Have a good night.” - Kyle, Night 3 Night 4 “Ok, ok, I’m here. I had to rush off the phone yesterday because this stuff over here at the warehouse it always spazzing out as if it was possessed or something. I don’t know. But I guess since I’m here, I could let you know that I’ve been seeing a bit of a nervous look on your face lately. You’re not thinking about giving up, are you? Your friends need you! It would hurt me so much if you never came back. *sigh* You know, it’s your choice, not mine. YOU’RE the night watchwoman, but I’m not EXPECTING you to take some overtime, but we don’t have a guard… um… anyways, good night, and good luck.” ''- Kyle, Night 4 Night 5 ''“Hey, it’s good to see you there. Um, I will be talking long today because I need you to be able to hear me because the phone seems really faulty tonight for some reason. I’m not even sure if you can hear me right now, but I wanted to let you know that I saw your parents’ files, and they sure are something. It says your dad used to work as a mechanic for the first location, as well as the second location! The files also say a bunch of not-so important things like your dad working as a part-time bartender or something like that. Um… I suppose I COULD take the overtime shift for tomorrow… what? You say you have it covered? Are you sure...? Well… ok then. Suit yourself. Anyways, I should be going. The animatronics sound like they’re malfunctioning again. Ok, have a good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow!” - Kyle, Night 5 Five Nights at Shea's 5 Nightmare at Shea's This is the only game in the FNaSh series where Kyle is considered an enemy. He starts in the lobby with Shea, Caleb, and Lydia. He'll walk around the building until crawling into the right vent. If he's seen poking his head through, Mitch should shut off the lights in his office. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Kyle attack him, resulting a game over. Also, Mitch shouldn't leave the lights off for too long, otherwise his dread meter will go up too high and he'll be attacked by Lydia. Also, if Mitch is on Floor 2 or Sublevel 1, Kyle could possilbly crawl through the vent Mitch went through. He should seal the vent as quick as he can. Otherwise Kyle will attack him.